Human cloning
]] "...[ The abductee ] was told, 'If you don't cooperate, we'll replace you with this and nobody will know the difference.' When [Rice|Ted [Rice ]] was a teenager, he and a number of other teenagers were abducted together and shown copies of their bodies. In this instance, too, the clones were used as threats." —Karla Turnerhttp://www.reptilianagenda.com/exp/e112300a.shtml Cloning "The cloning of lambs and monkeys is a documented FACT in our society, so it is not beyond the limits of possibility to suggest that a hi-tech alien culture might, unfortunately, succeed at cloning human beings." —Branton The cloning of Ted Rice "[Rice|Ted [Rice ]] recalled a process whereby his original body was killed. They first gave him a glowing, green, fiery substance to drink. It made him extremely nauseated. He vomited it immediately, and then they cut off his head his vital fluid was drained from his body into a container. When his soul energy -- or whatever you want to call it -- came up out of his body, it remained attached to the body at this lumpy, glowing, green liquid area. It appeared to be unable to get free of that. They sucked it into a little black box, which was set on a counter while the aliens readied his new cloned body. Then they put probes into the shoulders, neck and feet of the new body to activate it. Once it began to breathe, the soul energy could be put into it. His soul energy, which had been stored in the little black box ever since they killed his first body, was introduced into the new body, and because the body was breathing, it was trapped there."— Karla Turner Branton Files "During the abduction of [Rice|Ted [Rice ]], he encountered other 'clones', a young boy and a girl. This took place inside a MASSIVE space station, dark green in color with 'spikes' reaching out of it like one might see on an old World War II floating 'mine'. Smaller ships would enter and exit via these 'tube' extensions. He only encountered a few humanoids on board the massive ship, a red-haired women with little or no emotional expression, a dark haired hybrid type 'man' with a malevolent disposition, and a 'kind' man with short blond hair who attempted to nullify his apprehensions throughout it all. Although there were some 'Bigfoot' type people, some dwarfish hairy humanoids, large 'Mantis-like' insectoids with remarkably 'human-like' facial features, and numerous bizarre or grotesque beings which seemed to be genetic hybrids composed of both human-like and animal-like features within this massive station, the greater majority of the aliens were of the common reptilian-insectoid 'Grey' variety." — Branton Government leaders :The following quote regards “soul containers” "Personally, I believe one could control political leaders more easily with implants. Now, if they wanted to use one of their own souls, perhaps to inhabit the body of a politicians and work full-time through it, that could be done. Perhaps they could simply take the soul out and stick another soul in. They have the ability to retrieve what we call the soul, to store it in a container, and to put it back into another body. They can put it in any body they wish."— Karla Turner See also * Unethical human experimentation at Dulce References Category:Entities Category:Abductions